1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for recording images on paper or similar recording material and more particularly relates to a recording device having a plurality of recording units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of recording devices including electrophotographic copying machines, ink-jet recording machines, etc. When plural copies are produced from a document or a piece of information, these recording devices need to repeat the same recording operation the same number of times as the number of copies required. In other words, the time required for recording is the product of the time required for recording one copy and the number of copies required.